A Última Noite
by LauraTheDreamer
Summary: Oneshot JL O que terá acontecido na última noite de vida de James e Lily Potter?


N/A: Gente, essa é a primeira fanfic que eu publico. Então, por favor, mandem reviews! Quero muito saber o que vocês acham dela.

Obrigada!

LauraTheDreamer

A Última Noite

James terminou de trabalhar exausto e tenso por não poder sair de casa há mais de um ano. Estava confinado graças a uma profecia que pusera Lord Voldemort à caça de sua família. Fosse ele mesmo o único envolvido no caso, sem dúvida já teria saído de casa para pelo menos morrer dignamente, e não ficar se escondendo naquilo que desagradavelmente lembrava uma prisão domiciliar. Mas não podia pôr em risco pessoas que ele tanto amava. Não, melhor esperar aquilo acabar - porque _acabaria_ - , confiar em seus amigos e sobreviver.

Lily lia o jornal, pensativa. Talvez já estivesse na hora de abrir o jogo. Decerto a guerra abalava a todos, mas ela não agüentava mais ser impedida de lutar. _Proteger-se_, eles diziam! Oras, não era a eles que o povo chamava de covardes, por ficarem confortavelmente escondidos em casa. Ela bem que preferiria ir para a guerra, para a qual fora treinada durante sete longos anos em Hogwarts, se bem não tivesse coragem de fazê-lo e pôr em risco tanto a existência do mundo trouxa quanto a paz do mundo bruxo.

Afinal, quase tudo se resumia a isso: _coragem_.

Alheio às possibilidades de um futuro funesto, Harry dormia tranqüilo em seu meigo quarto de bebê. O lugar assustaria qualquer leigo em termos de segurança bruxa pela quantidade de feitiços protetores, mas para o garoto ainda sem cicatriz era o lar em que passara um ano de sua vida, o único com seus pais, e o primeiro de muitos anos de preparação para sua tarefa. Como era injusto que toda a responsabilidade recaísse sobre o inocente Harry! Esperava-se que o menino crescesse sem enlouquecer com a pressão, se tornasse um aluno brilhante em Hogwarts, descobrisse a melhor maneira de derrotar Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, conquistasse a vitória num emocionante duelo e ainda sobrevivesse para contar a história!

Lily e James não sabiam bem o que pensar a respeito. Orgulho por serem os pais do seu possível salvador; medo de que seu filho falhasse; pena da vida atormentada que O Escolhido teria; apreensão ao vê-lo exposto a tantos perigos; honra em, indiretamente, derrotar o Lorde; raiva dos que tentariam fazer uso político de Harry; responsabilidade de mantê-lo seguro até sua maioridade; alegria ao ver uma saída para o túnel escuro em que estavam; o dever de criá-lo com a moral perfeita para que lutasse porque queria e não por estar predestinado... Não sabiam se estavam salvos ou perdidos.

Mas ao menos tinham um ponto fixo em meio a essa revolta de sentimentos, ou três: seus amigos de longa data, Sirius, Remus e Peter. O casal não duvidava nem por um instante de sua fidelidade, embora Dumbledore os aconselhasse continuamente a não fazer isso. Haviam bolado o plano perfeito: enquanto Voldemort corresse atrás de Sirius, o segredo estaria muito bem guardado com Peter. O que poderia dar errado? Não, Dumbledore não fora avisado, todos já sabiam que resposta esperar do antigo professor de Transfiguração: um convicto e sonoro não.

De qualquer forma, quem poderia se preocupar com tais assuntos em uma noite quente e calma como aquela?

James levou um choque de realidade ao ouvir passos na rua. Certamente não seria nenhum de seus vizinhos, todos muito ordeiros e conservadores. Estando sempre de alerta nos últimos tempos, logo identificou o som de duas capas sendo arrastadas levemente, uma voz aguda e cruel e uma outra, suplicante e medrosa.

Lily olhou rapidamente pela janela e vislumbrou Lord Voldemort e Peter Pettigrew passando à luz dos lampiões. Desceu, varinha erguida, e encontrou seu marido pronto para lutar por sua vida, transpirando heroísmo. Pensou no que faria, e percebeu que, por mais que fosse inútil, tinha que ao menos tentar salvar a vida de Harry. James, decidido, mandou-a subir, e ela não ousou desobedecer.

Mesmo aparentando ter o controle da situação, James, perplexo, tentava achar explicações.

Em cinco segundos, a dupla entraria na casa.

O que teria acontecido a Peter?

Quatro segundos.

Veritaserum, talvez?

Três segundos.

Ou quem sabe a Maldição Imperius?

Dois segundos.

Outra possibilidade ia se formando em sua mente, contra sua vontade.

Um segundo.

_...Traição?_

A porta foi arrombada. Não foi, como seria de se esperar, um gesto violento e cruel. Foi um movimento natural e delicado, e ao mesmo tempo sufocante e poderoso, como se a própria morte chegasse, com toda a calma e todo o tempo do mundo ao seu dispor, para finalmente levá-lo. O Lorde Negro podia estar destruindo e assassinando levianamente, mas isso não importava mais. Importava que James, sabendo-se morto, tinha tido a vida inteira para resumir neste momento que nada fora em vão.

Seu último segundo foi, apesar de condenado, livre. Estava acabada toda a espera, toda a angústia, todo o tormento.

Segurando Harry com ternura, Lily desesperou-se ao ouvir um corpo caindo pesadamente no chão. Pior que um corpo, um cadáver. Passos subiram a escada alongando cada momento de espera. Lily se despediu do filho com lágrimas nos olhos.

A porta se abriu sozinha.

_- Entregue o menino._

- Não! Me leve no lugar dele, me mate, mas não mate Harry!

_-_ _Entregue-o. Você ainda pode viver, ainda pode se salvar, basta entregá-lo a mim._

- Nunca!

_-_ _Avada Kedavra!_

Voldemort, insensível, não notou, mas naquele momento perdeu a guerra. Com a varinha agora apontada para o bebê à sua frente, só conseguia ver a vitória. Ansioso por eliminar qualquer perspectiva de afronta ao seu poder, ele mesmo cumpriu a profecia e escolheu seu inimigo.

_-Avada Kedavra!_

Um mundo ruiu para Tom Riddle, mas outro nasceu para Harry Potter.


End file.
